Darth Vader: Dark Eclipse
by JakeRoss2
Summary: Darth Vader,the scourge of the Jedi hunts the remnants of the Jedi Order to extinction...Follow the story of remaining Jedi Knights that fight the Sith Lord. Please Review. ALTERNATE ENDING ADDED.
1. Prologue

**STAR WARS**

**DARTH VADER:  
DARK ECLIPSE**

**The Republic is no more, now the Empire stands as the absolute. The Jedi Knights are now enemies of the state and Emperor Palpatine commisions Darth Vader to hunt the remaining Jedi of the order.**

**Darth Vader and the Jedi Hunters hunt the Jedi and the dark times have begun.**

_(These events take place after the events of Revenge of the Sith)_


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

**Where the Jedi once stood as the guardians of peace in the Republic, they are now hunted as traitors...  
Where once Democracy ruled, and fair judgement stood, the Old Republic has fallen, the Empire thrives...****  
Where Anakin Skywalker once existed, Darth Vader now lived…**

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith walked down the exit ramp of his Lamba shuttle, an honor guard of ten stormtroopers followed him.

His chilling breathing held many at end.

"Search the surrounding areas," he commanded, "I sensed a disturbance in the Force..."

"Yes lord Vader," replied the Captain as he and his troops spread out.

Darth Vader stood in the middle of the meadow as the troopers scouted the area; he slowly stretched out with the Force and felt what he knew to be there, two troopers fell to the dirt, their bodies crippled by a lightsaber.

"Darth Vader," said his opponent, walking into plain sight, her long blonde hair shining in the light of Berus IV's two suns, "or should I say, Anakin,"

"Ah, Jedi Master Kla, how are you and the remaining Jedi Knights?" was his cold reply as he walked towards her.

Fanna Kla activated her lightsaber, it's viridian blade extending with a _snap-hiss_, "Betrayer!"

Vader's black life support suit reflected the bright light of the twin suns, his red lightsaber activated shortly afterward.

The remaining stormtroopers trained their blaster rifles on her, Vader raised an arm, motioning them to lower their weapons.

Fanna leapt into the air with a cry as she came swiping down with her lightsaber, Vader swept his lightsaber upward and blocked the attack.

The Jedi Master spun on her heals and spun her blade as she forced Vader back a step, the Sith Lord stumbled backwards on his cape and bent his legs.

Master Kla parried Vader's new fury with her lightsaber, step after step forcing her into the forests.

"You betrayed the Jedi Anakin," said Fanna as she made a sudden spin with her wrists, throwing the Dark Lord back and forcing him to retreat a few paces.

"I betrayed none Fanna, and I am no longer the man you once knew, I am Darth Vader, the Sith Lord," he used the Force to pick up a large fallen tree trunk and hurled it after her.

Fanna leapt aside nimbly using the Force to move swiftly.

Vader tightened his grip on his lightsaber and rushed forward, his energy blade a blur of light as he cut down tree, and creature alike as he neared the Jedi Master.

Fanna used the Force to throw Vader back and leapt into the air coming down again with her former opening attack.

Vader rolled aside as her lightsaber slashed the dirt where he just lay, he laughed as he climbed to his feet, "Was that anger I felt Master Kla? Careful, anger leads to the darkside," he laughed tauntingly again.

Fanna slowed her breathing as she deactivated her lightsaber, entering a meditation posture.

Vader laughed again, "Typical Jedi, you rather meditate on your actions than do anything, you will be the fourth Jedi I have killed since the end of the Clone Wars, face your death now, shortly you shall be one with the Force,"

Fanna leapt to her feet and rushed toward the Sith with lightning speed, Vader's blade narrowly blocked the attack causing him to retreat again.

Fanna disarmed Vader his lightsaber a few feet away from him, Fanna raised her blade, "You have been defeated lord Vader, and now you shall die for your crimes," Fanna lowered her blade and was surprised at the sudden pain she felt in her throat, her lightsaber fell from her hands and into the Sith Lords.

Vader's outstretched hand clenched into a fist as Fanna felt her throat tighten, blinding pain struck her again, Vader called his lightsaber to hand, Fanna couldn't see the Sith Lord smile behind his mask but she felt it in the Force, he raised his activated lightsaber, "Good bye Jedi Master Fanna Kla," his lightsaber flashed down.

Vader tossed Fanna's lifeless body aside and turned to face the captain, "I leave this mess for you to clean Captain, we have much more work to do,"

"Yes lord Vader,"

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith looked to the twin suns, and stretched out with the Force, there were other Jedi out there and Vader would eliminate them all. He turned on his heel and started back towards his ship.


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

Darth Vader's black helmet shone in the sun of Jutij, the Hutt controlled planet on the fringes of known space.

His honour guard of thirty Stormtroopers surrounded him as he continued on his way toward the Jedi Ruins in the Stoen Ridge. The Sith Lord smiled though it pained him as he saw the seven Jedi sitting meditating by the stone pillars. Three Jedi Hunters came up behind him and he nodded.

The Jedi Hunters robes were black and they were trained in the ways of the Dark Jedi, and their weapons the lightsaber.

Vader was silent as he saw the three young Jedi, about the age he was when he first picked up a lightsaber and practiced against another hopeful named Jorec. He blocked the thoughts and memories of his former path to distract him and gazed in wonder as he and his fellow Hunters made their way even closer and the seven Jedi made no move even to escape.

Vader pulled his lightsaber from his belt and stepped forward, his breathing probably startled the younglings and they showed this by thier snap of the heads in his direction. The Sith Lord watched the four older Jedi rise from their meditation posture.

He recognized the oldest, Akan Gui, his former friend when he was a Padawan. He flinched at the thought of killing his first Jedi friend but diminished the thoughts, "Jedi Knights, you have been found guilty of treason against the Empire and you will be executed,"

Akan turned to face Vader with a confused look on his face, "I know you don't I?"

The Sith Lord brought his gloved hand up in a salute and the stormtroopers began to fire. The younglings fled in fear as the blaster bolts ripped through them, killing the three instantly.

Vader extinguished the feelings of remorse in his heart just as he did when he went on his slaughter throughout the Jedi Temple, they were now enemies of his Empire, the Jedi would never join him. Would they?

The Dark Lord rose his hand again motioning for the troopers ceasings fire, only two Jedi Knights remained, "Jedi Knights, you have now the opportunity to live where as your friends have fallen to the wayside, I offer you the chance to live, join me in my quest to seek out the Jedi, and you shall be spared,"

Akan shook his head as he drew his lightsaber, "Never Darth,"

His companion, a mere teenager fell to his knees, "Lord Vader, please! I surrender, I wish to become a Jedi Hunter! Just let me live,"

Vader looked at the young man, and nodded, "Prove yourself by killing this Jedi here and we shall spare you,"

The young man drew his lightsaber and ran toward Akan, "die Jedi scum!"

Akan shocked at the young man's betrayal leapt back, and parried the attack, Vader motioned for the joining in of the three Hunters who stood at attention before him.

Akan Gui blocked and parried and avoided the blades of the three hunters and the traitorous apprentice with lightning speed he leapt unto a large boulder and drew a thermal detonator. He threw it towards the three hunters and they leapt away from it nimbly.

It exploded and sent the young Jedi flying, he fell to the floor in a heap, his robes tattered and his face scarred.

Vader stretched his hand out and pulled Akan towards him, in a powerful psychokenetic grip Vader activated his lightsaber and made a clean sweep. Akan's body fell to the floor and Vader deactivated his lightsaber. Akan was always the weaker Jedi.

The Sith Lord pulled a datapad from the dead body of Akan, "Ah so you were finding force-sensitives and training them in the ways of the Jedi?" Vader smiled though it hurt to himself as he saw the name a Jedi Master, "Jedi Master Quinlan Vos survived? And he is on Naboo meeting with three other Jedi Knights,"

Vader turned to regard the young man who lay on the floor near death, if he survived his face would remain scarred beyond recognition, Vader motioned to the youth and three stormtroopers made their way to him and picked him up.

The Sith turned to the Commander, "Ready my ship, we are going to Naboo," he felt a slight pain in his heart as he said this, Naboo, where his beloved was from. He shut the emotion out, he could not allow himself to become weak, the dark side of the Force would sustain him so long as he remained without love.

He turned on his heals his black cape following in his wake. Naboo was two days journey away.


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

Jurkas Thon stood before the older Jedi Master.

Quinlan Vos' body was burnt badly on a former attempt on his life by his Clone Troopers on the planet Kashyyk so many weeks before, he looked at the younger Jedi with pity, he saw the older Jedi as pained.

Quinlan activated the holoreciever and the hologram of Jedi Master Tholme appeared, although both Jedi Knights were relieved to see the venerable Jedi Master alive, they were both shocked at his appearance.

Tholmesmiled lightly, "Come now padawans, are you so disbelieving? Can you not see," he coughed, "I am in good health?"

The Kiffar Jedi Master sighed, "Master Tholme will you be joining the small Council on Naboo? Masters Thon, Mawn, and Ikit are all here,"

Tholme shook his head sadly, "I am sorry Quin, I am," he coughed again, "a bit under the weather,"

Quinlan was pained to see his master in this condition, "Master, you must rest indeed, sleep long and get some bacta,"

The older Jedi Master shook his head sadly, "I am afraid Quin that my time here is up, I am going to join our brothers and sisters in the Force,"

"Please Master, we need you,"

Tholme's eyes watered, "I saw them kill the others before my eyes and what did I do? Nothing, I could not, I was too ill, my wounds from my fight withSora kept me defeated," he coughed again, "trust in the Force my padawan, and always remember what I told you, the Force always lives as the Jedi always will,"

Quinlan felt his master die, just as he felt Aayla and Luminari die, both killed by their troops, declared enemies of state and the enemies of the Troops.

The Jedi Master felt the eyes of Jurkas on him, and he turned to face the younger Knight, "Alright, let's go, the other Masters are waiting,"

* * *

The Jedi Council was in session, four Jedi Masters all surviving the Clone Wars. 

Jedi Master Jurkas Thon, a former General who served alongside Ki-Adi Mundi, who saw as the troopers open fire on the Jedi Master, enabling him time to escape after finding out the Chancellor's betrayal.

Jedi Master Mawn, the Jedi who was undergroung for the past ten years finding all that she could on the uprise of the Sith in theformer days who remained in hiding after the betrayal of the Jedi.

Jedi Master Quinlan Vos, a former General who served alongside Masters Yoda, Luminari, and Offee and who was spared by the Force when his ship was bombarded by Clone Troopers attack.

Jedi Master Ikit, one of the eleven Jedi to escape from the Jedi Temple while Anakin and his troopers lay to waste the Jedi in the temple. He was the most angry of them all, veiwing Anakin's betrayal as a direct act against him seeing as he and Cin trained Anakin in lightsaber combat.

Vos rose, "Masters, we must stop the Sith lords Anakin and Palpatine,"

Mawn and Thon nodded however Ikit also being one of the more meditative lowered his head, "How do you propose we do this Master Vos?"

Quinlan stepped forward into the centre of the three Masters, "Vader will surely come after us here on Naboo,"

"You base this on what information?" inquired Ikit.

"That Akan has not replied to our message and that none of his students are alive," replied Vos as he continued, "Vader will surely come here, knowing the type of Jedi he was, he will probably come with only a small courier of troops because he would not wish the Emperor to think that anyone can simply do his job without him,"

Mawn nodded and her long white hair with it, "I understand Master Vos, you suggest we prepare for Vader's arrival,"

Quinlan nodded, "yes,"

Thon rose, "Masters, I have found that Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda are both alive,"

Quinlan and the others frowned, "Indeed?"

Jurkas pulled out a small holorecording, both Jedi Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan appeared.

"This is to let any Jedi Master know that we are both alive, only powerful Jedi Masters can find these for they are embedded in the Force itself," said Obi-Wan.

"Indeed, grim the future is, prepare for the darktimes we must," said the little green alien, he rubbed his hands against his mouth, "if anyJedi, find thisshould and meet with Master Kenobi they wish, go to..."

Vos smiled, "It seems we may be able to pull another Jedi Master into the battle against the Sith,"

Jurkas and the other Masters also nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in the Cantina, his eyes roved about the rowdy group of people, his clothing that of a moisture farmer and a Jedi robe over it, he could not allow himself to be seen as a Jedi in this Imperial controlled planet.

He was at the checkpoint both he and Master Yoda placed to insure the protection of the twin Skywalkers, he smiled as he remembered how Luke playfully pulled on the edges of his robes the last time he went to see him.

He snapped out of his reverie as he felt a powerful presence in the Force approach, he opened his awareness and stretched out with the living Force, he sensed him, but where?

"Obi-Wan," said a male voice behind him.

The Jedi Master turned to see a friendly face, "Quinlan!"

The Kiffar Jedi Master smiled as he embraced his longtime friend and brother Jedi, Obi-Wan was shocked "you found the holorecording?"

"Yes," replied the other Jedi Master as he took a seat opposite Obi-Wan, "A small band of Jedi and I are planning to take the battle to the Sith, hopefully then we will be able to beat Anakin and Palpatine,"

"You mean Vader," corrected Obi-Wan.

Quinlan flinched, "Of course, I meant Vader,"

The two Jedi Masters were silent for a time and observed the events in the cantina.

Obi-Wan was the first to start conversation, "I confronted Vader on Mustafar, that's why he is in that suit that preserves the darkness, I should have finished him, if I did all these other Jedi who escaped Palpatine's betrayal in the first sweep could have survived him, it was my fault, I allowed him to live,"

Quinlan smiled a wan smile, "We always try to preserve life, even the life of our enemies,"

The other Jedi Master shook his head, "If I had done what was to be done, Master Kla and a host of others would still be alive,"

The Kiffar stroked his forehead and batted away a bead of sweat, "Join the other masters and me, together we can defeat Vader and Sidious,"

Obi-Wan glanced at his lightsaber on the side of his belt, the weapon of a Jedi, the symbol that he had a duty, a purpose that the Force had set out for him. He closed his eyes and remembered the First time he picked up a lightsaber, it was to practice against Quinlan himself.

Obi-Wan's eyes flashed open, "Alright, I will join with you, where are we going?"

"Naboo," replied Quinlan rising from his seat, "I have a shuttle prepared,"

The Jedi Master nodded, "Alright,"


	6. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

Darth Vader's fist was clenched as the whimpering Commander fell to the floor, "Do not fail me again commander Kadin,"

The short man nodded and blinked away the tears that were squeezed out of him as he was held in the Sith's powerful Force grip.

Vader was annoyed as he was returning to his quarters on the Super-star Destroyer _Revenge._ "Incompetent soldiers," he muttered as he finally entered his chambers.

He stood before the Holoreceiver as the image of Emperor Palpatine appeared before him, "My lord, what is your bidding?"

The olden looking former Chancellor smiled with his horribly and hideous face, "Ah, lord Vader, I must commend your excellent work in tracking down the Jedi Knights,"

Vader nodded, "Yes my lord, as I promised I shall hunt down every last Jedi for what they did to us,"

Palpatine's eyes pierced Vader from under his black hood, "Is that so Lord Vader?"

The Sith lord was confused, "What is wrong my lord?"

"Why did you spare the Jedi Ian Raith?"

Vader felt himself becoming warm even in the environment conscious suit, "He has joined us, and will be a valuable asset to our legion of Hunters, you know that there are only five of them, after Nikal was killed on Serroco,"

Palpatine lowered his gaze, "Very well lord Vader, I do hope to hear from you soon with the deaths of the four Jedi Masters to be on Naboo,"

Vader nodded, "yes my lord," he bowed slightly.

Palpatine's image flickered away and Vader felt himself relax, even the dark lord felt the coldness of Palpatine. Had Palpatine ever been in love? Had he ever loved? Had he known love?

Vader knew love, he also knew the feeling of the death of two people he loved, his mother Shmi by the murderous sand-people and Padmé his wife from Naboo who was now dead because of him…or was she.

Vader still held a part of Anakin in him, and that small part wished that the Padmé he met on Mustafar was a clone and that the one he loved was still alive. Vader could not allow these thoughts to penetrate him.

He would be a cold-hearted Sith Lord who was keen on forever controlling the Galaxy and learning the secrets of Darth Plageous; Sidious's former master.

Vader turned as he felt the approach of Ian outside his chambers, he went to the door and found the young man who's face would be forever scarred by the effects of the Thermal detonator.

"Master, what is your bidding?"

Vader was silent and only the sound of his breathing was discernable, "Go to the training center and train with the other Hunters, you will be a great Jedi Hunter, your new name will be Kitori, go and fight for the Empire Kitori!"

Ian or the now named Kitori left the side of the Sith Lord in search of the other Hunters in order to train for the upcoming battle. Although they were in the Naboo system they lingered on the outskirts hoping that more Jedi would be drawn to the planet to meet.

Vader returned to his chambers, he would have to prepare for the next day; they would attack in three.


	7. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

Obi-Wan was open-minded as he and Quinlan entered the Theed City New Teris, many men and women in military uniform moved about the city among the civilians.

Obi-Wan remembered the first time he came to Naboo, he was with his Master Qui-Gon Jinn. The two had taken out a small platoon of Confederate troopers. It was also the first time he saw Padmé Amidala the hidden queen; the future mother of the only hope of the galaxy.

They both entered a small Theed hanger and Obi-Wan was shocked to see that a small group of Clone Troopers were there. Obi-Wan's hand flew to his lightsaber instantly, but Quinlan placed a hand on his arm.

"Peace Obi-Wan, these are the few Clones who have not been converted by the Emperor's Order Sixty-Six, Commander Juhn, and a host of others making a small army of one hundred clones," said Quinlan.

"Who else have you requested come to this meeting?"

"Akan Gui, Fanna Kla, Tholme and Yanak," replied Quinlan as he passed four clones who stood guard.

As they entered another archway Obi-Wan was taken aback by the replica of a small Jedi Temple in the confines of the hanger, a small water fountain and small meditation gardens.

He recognized two Jedi Masters who sat meditating in these very chambers, Ikit and Jurkas Thon, another female Jedi he did not recognize was using her lightsaber in training a few feet away.

Ikit smiled as he opened his eyes and saw Obi-Wan, "Master Kenobi!"

Jurkas nodded a salutation toward the Jedi Master as he came closer, "So what is the plan Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan Kenobi shook his head, "Still asking for battle plans Jurkas?"

Jurkas laughed, "Yeah right Master Kenobi, last time I remember you and Ki-Adi were asking me for battle plans,"

Obi-Wan fell instantly silent as he closed his eyes, "We have to plan with haste, I feel a powerful disturbance in the Force,"

Jurkas was the first to feel the entire hanger shake. He was also the first to realize what was happening, "Imperial attack!" he shouted into his comm. for the clone troopers.

He rushed toward the entrance of the hanger as the others rushed deeper into the sub-levels.

His lightsaber flashed to life in his hands and its yellow blade blocked three blaster bolts from reaching him as a small group of stormtroopers sent another flurry of blaster bolts toward him.

The Jedi Master stretched out his hands and the troopers were thrown into the wall violently, Jurkas swung his lightsaber at one who had a greater sense of survival instincts and leapt away when he saw the Jedi Knight stretch his hand out.

He exited the small temple to see the four guards dead. He felt sorry for them, they were just causalities in this war, men with no mothers to cry for them when they died.

Another flurry of blaster bolts were caught in his lightsaber as he sent them back at the firers three stormtroopers; they fell to the floor in a heap and Jurkas leapt over their bodies and neared the exit of the hanger.

He tightened his grip of his lightsaber as he stretched out with the Force two more stormtroopers out there, seven closing in on him, he spun and with lightening speed leapt into the air. The troopers were caught off guard and felled by his yellow blade.

Suddenly fear gripped Jurkas' heart, Jedi were not suppose to be afraid, but he was, he felt the dark presence as it entered the hanger and turned just in time to block an activated red lightsaber.

He saw the Dark Lord, and heard his deep metallic breathing, "Darth Vader," he whispered.

The dark lord's lightsaber flashed again and Jurkas blocked and fell to the floor stunned, he looked at the Sith lord's raised lightsaber and a flash of red. It was the last thing Jedi Master Jurkas Thon ever saw.


	8. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

The four remaining Jedi Masters were on the turbo-lift when they felt Jurkas die. Mawn touched her chest lightly and Obi-Wan noted this with vague interest, what the other Jedi did in their personal time was not his business.

Quinlan punched in the clearance code and they were in the sub-levels, "Vader and the others would have a difficult time to get past this security console, I rigged it earlier, if Vader comes on a thermal detonator will automatically go off,"

"What if they reroute the console?" asked Obi-Wan.

Quinlan blinked as they entered the dimly lit sub-levels, "I hadn't thought about that,"

"Why are we running?" asked Mawn.

"Because," began Quinlan as he adjusted his Combat suit, "we have to get to the Jedi Shuttle _Lightsaber_ before it exits the System,"

Mawn and Obi-Wan were surprised, "_Lightsaber _is still in the Galaxy, I thought it joined the Outbound Flight and Master C'boath?"

Ikit and Quinlan shook their heads, "No, Master Yoda foresaw a time when it would be needed, he arranged for it to remain hidden in the Naboo system,"

Realization dawned on Obi-Wan's head, "Oh, that's why you chose the Naboo system as the meeting place, _Lightsaber_ is in hidden orbit,"

Quinlan nodded and the four Jedi Masters stopped at the other end, "this should take us up to a hidden section in New Teris, Vader and the others shouldn't be able to find us right now,"

They entered the turbolift, "Force be with us,"

They exited the turbolift at the top section, and the Quinlan shifted the weight from one foot to another as he hoisted a small bag on his back, "small weapons that will give us an advantage against Vader,"

Mawn glanced at a small bundle of clothing on the floor, "Maybe you didn't realize Master Vos but there are hundreds of stormtroopers pouring in the base, half of our troops are dead and the others don't even know we need them right now, also, how do you propose we get to the spaceport? Imperials are all over the place,"

Quinlan smiled and pointed at the bundle of clothing she had looked at earlier, "these disguises should suffice,"

Mawn and Obi-Wanlaughed uneasily, "You're joking right Master Vos?"

The Kiffar Jedi Master shook his head as he and Master Ikit stripped off their Jedi robes and doffed the Naboo farmer clothing.

Mawn sighed as she picked up a suit, "This had better defeat the Sith Vos," she muttered under her breath.

Quinlan smiled, "It will,"


	9. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

An hour later the four Jedi Masters were dressed in their Naboo farmer uniforms and entering the spaceport, Quinlan had a shuttle prepared for them with a Clone Trooper holding it standby.

As they neared the shuttle a blaster bolt was fired in their direction and a loud voice bellowed after them, "Jedi, surrender now!"

The four Jedi glanced back to see a young man with a scarred face looking at them, although he was young he was strong in the Force, "I am Kitori, Jedi Hunter, and you shall die," he leapt toward Ikit and activated his lightsaber, the blue blade slid out with a snap-hiss and the old Jedi Master activated his own.

Kitori forced Ikit away from the others as they turned to help him, a loud whistle was heard and a brigade of stromtroopers came running in their direction.

Ikit used the Force to push the young man back and turned to face the others, "Go on ahead, leave me, I join my brothers and sisters, May the Force be with you."

Quinlan and the others entered the shuttle and it took off into the Naboo sky, the Kiffar silently cursed himself for making so many miscalculations, how could he make so much? He missed Khaleen, he missed his child, he wished he could just run away from the battle against the Sith and forget it all. But no, his child would grow up to be Force sensitive and with that, he would be hunted and killed by the Jedi Hunters, or worse, join the Sith. And with Quinlan already being such a vessel for the darkside, he would be an even greater Sith Master than his father.

The Kiffar clenched his fist, as long as he had breath in his body he would fight the Sith to the last.

Obi-Wan, Quinlan and Mawn mourned their losses as the ship reached the outskirts of the Naboo's atmosphere.

"General Vos, we have a problem," said the clone in the pilot's seat.

Quinlan felt it before he saw it, a large anomaly in the Force, he looked through the view port, and gasped, "By the Force!"

The large vessel was larger than any Republic carrier he had ever been on.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Our problem just got a lot worse," coming toward them were three squadrons of tie fighters.

* * *

Darth Vader reached the battle and felt the intensity before he saw it, Ian and Master Ikit were engaged in deadly battle.

Vader raised a gloved hand motioning the young hunter to stop, Kitori nodded and deactivated his lightsaber.

The Sith Lord moved forward, "I will enjoy killing this one,"

Ikit raised his blue lightsaber and entered the Ataru fighting style position, an older and much cruder form of Vaapad, "come Sith, let me deal with you,"

Vader laughed, "Master Ikit, Jedi Guardian, you shall fall to my power and you shall die, once you told me I was not strong enough, you told me that Jedi I would not be, and Jedi I am not, I am Sith,"

He rushed toward Ikit, his black cape flowing behind him, their lightsabers locked as they clashed sending sparks here and there, Ikit swept his blade upward and took a small section of Vader's cape with him.

The Sith lord was shocked as the piece of synth-cloth fell to the floor, "You will pay for ruining my cape old man,"

Ikit smiled, "you have paid by your loss on Mustafar Vader, just as you will lose today,"

Vader was outraged as he rushed toward the old Jedi Master again his blade blocked by the Jedi Master's blue bladed lightsaber.

"Surrender Master Ikit and your death shall be quick and painless," said Vader as Ikit moved back again. Vader did not really wish to kill the Jedi Master that taught him how to block blaster bolts and absorb them through his body.

Realization dawned on Jedi Master Ikit and he finally understood his purpose. With a salute he deactivated his lightsaber. Ikit moved a foot back and locked stares with the dark lord, "'When you fall, catch you I will,' said Master Yoda to Dooku before he turned into a Knight, now I tell you this, as you have fallen I shall hold my hand out to you," he returned his lightsaber to his belt, "choose and act…Anakin,"

Vader felt himself twinge at the name and he hesitated, should he really kill the Jedi Master? Did he really deserve this violent death after all his long tiring days? What would Pa-No, he could not allow these thoughts to permeate him, "I am Darth Vader Dark Lord of the Sith," he rushed forward again and struck out at the Jedi Master.

In a flash of light Jedi Master Ikit died, however his body disappeared as Vader approached, "Jedi trickery?" he stretched out with the Force and was certain, "no, Ikit is dead,"

A Stormtrooper captain came before the Sith, "Lord Vader, word from the Executor is that they have engaged the Jedi who just escaped the planet,"

Vader turned, "Alright, ready my shuttle, we will be joining the battle soon,"


	10. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

"Can we get to the _Lightsaber_ before they close in on us?" asked Mawn as she passed a hand through her tousled auburn hair.

The Clone trooper was silent for a while, "Maybe General, if only we had ten more minutes and we only have three,"

Obi-Wan smiled grimly, "Isn't this nice, reminds you of the first days in the Clone Wars eh?"

"Clone against Clone this time," said Quinlan as he climbed into the Blaster Turret, "Obi-Wan and I will take the turrets, Mawn I want you to send this out in the escape pod," he handed her two small sacks, "just don't drop them,"

Mawn nodded and ran to the rear of the ship.

"Incoming!" shouted the clone trooper.

Obi-Wan aimed his blaster turret at the nearest Tie and it exploded as the blue bolts sizzled through it.

"Good shot Kenobi!" shouted Quinlan.

"Not bad yourself Quin!" he shouted as the Kiffar destroyed two other Tie fighters.

They saw the escape pod drifting toward the squadron and Quinlan smiled, "Aim for the escape pod and then shield your eyes, then trooper contact _Lightsaber_ to pick us up before we are within tractor beam range!"

Obi-Wan's shot went straight through it and it exploded into a brilliant flash of light.

Quinlan was smiling as they were docking on _Lightsaber_, "you just witnessed a Plasma, Photon and Thermal charge all in one,"

"Where did you learn to do that?" inquired Obi-Wan.

"I used it to take out a small brigade of Seps on Kashyyyk before I had to escape from my betraying clones," was the reply.

Kenobi closed his eyes, "I hope nothing like what happened after happens again now,"

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi was overjoyed to meet his former companions on entering _Lightsaber_, the ship half the size of a Republic Carrier, it had small army of four thousand loyal clones who were more loyal to the Jedi than the Republic. 

Jedi Masters Arthan D'Cord a Cerean who once held Ki-Adi Mundi in high regard as well as Jedi Knight Keroth Tyram a young human who was a Jedi Guardian on the planet Tabooth.

"It is good to see you alive Obi-Wan," said Arthan as he embraced his old friend, "I have not seen you since my last stand before the Council how many months ago,"

The five senior Jedi as well as a small group of Masterless padawans were in the small briefing room of the ship. Arthan D'Cord acting as the head of the mission was at the front of the table.

"Sidious has built a fortress for Vader on the planet Vjun and many other monuments, his key choosing is on planets that are steeped in the dark side of the Force," said Arthan as he swept his hands in front of him, "such venerable Masters, Ki-Adi Mundi, Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, Luminari Unduli, Plo Koon and Aayla Secura have all been murdered viciously by the Clones loyal to the Empire,"

Arthan rose, "Only few from the Jedi High Council remain, Master Kenobi, Master Yoda, Master Dagis," he activated a small holomap, "In the galaxy now numerous Jedi Knights are being hunted by the Dark Lord Vader and his invincible Jedi Hunters, even some of our own ranks have fallen to his lure, such as Haju Allian, and Qilin Wes,"

The map zoomed into the Hapes Cluster and a small green colored planet was seen, "In two days four other Jedi Masters, a small band of padawans, and a small group who are loyal to the Republic and the Jedi will be here on the ruins of Gadhab, hopefully we'll be able to lure Vader there and it will enable us to capture him," he sat back down, "I will be assigning you temporary apprentices in the time being, Master Vos, Anya Cyakus…" he went through the ranks and came to Obi-Wan, "Master Kenobi, er…Timoth Frejik,"

Obi-Wan turned to see the young man coming toward his with a bright outlook through the Force, the young man shook Obi-Wan's hand vigorously, "Ah, Master Kenobi, The Negotiator, I followed your entire time during the Clone Wars from the Battle of Geonosis to Cestus, even when you defeated General Grievous, you are one of the greatest Jedi Masters ever!"

Obi-Wan smiled lightly, "Thank you padawan, who was your former Master?"

Timoth turned a light red, "Well, I never really had a master, I was working in the Agricultural Centers,"

Obi-Wan was surprised but kept it hidden, "Well then, let's go review Master D'Cord's battle plans,"

"Alright Master,"


	11. Chapter X

**Chapter X**

"What does that have to do with this," asked the boy. "Everything! Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate, leads to suffering,"

_FLASH_

"_I have been having dreams, about my mother," said the young man._

"_Dreams pass in time," replied Obi-Wan._

_FLASH_

"_I see you in the vision," replied Anakin._

"_And what do you see?" asked Padmé._

"_You die,"_

_FLASH_

Anakin still lived deep within the heart of Vader. Vader awoke from his slumber and felt the darkness that ate at his very being. Padmé, oh how he missed her. He missed her so much, but no, Palpatine told him that Anakin had killed her. It was Anakin's fault.

Anakin did not deserve to live. Vader pulled his lightsaber to his hand and aimed the emitter toward his heart, he pressed the activation plate and sat in his chambers. He could not bring himself to depress it and pulled the lightsaber away.

NO, Anakin was no more, only Vader lived.

* * *

Vader's breathing again became haggard as he thought of Padmé, he came to the understanding in the dark side healing meditation, thoughts of love destroyed his concentration spiraling him again into a pitch black depth of Vjun.

The lightning crackled outside as it spread across the horizon, Vjun was a planet of the dark side, he remembered the first time he stepped on the planet years back, when he and his Master- no he and Obi-Wan came to rescue Yoda from the hands of Count Dooku, Lord Tyranus, Palpatine's former apprentice.

This brought questioning thoughts to the young Sith Lord's mind as he remembered how easily Palpatine had ordered death upon Tyranus, it was because he had failed him.

Vader shivered within his armor, could Palpatine do the same to him? Could the older Sith easily bat aside his life when a much stronger force user came along? Never, Vader would not allow it to happen.

The Sith Lord returned to his meditations, slowly he felt a small stirring in the Force, "The Jedi are gathering again,"

He rose from his position and turned to leave his chambers, when he felt another powerful presence, "Obi-Wan, the betrayer,"


	12. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI**

Gadhab was a small planet with myriads of wildlife realized Obi-Wan as he opened himself to the Living Force, he felt them all moving about vibrantly.

Three days had passed since they landed on Gadhab, in those three days he was reunited with a few other Jedi he knew from the Temple as well as three new Jedi Knights only Knighted a few days prior.

_Lightsaber _had returned to lay orbit of the Planet, with Jedi Master Mawn, and three other Jedi Knights on board.

The small abandoned government outpost of a dead race still remained at that was the staging area of the Jedi Trap for the Sith Lord, Obi-Wan was still skeptical as to the margin of success but he trusted Master D'cord, if the Cerean Jedi Master said it was possible, perhaps it was. All things were possible with the Force.

Timoth Frejik was following Obi-Wan as a loyal apprentice, in the week that had passed in their becoming Master and Apprentice, the older Jedi had grown accustomed to the younger Jedi's hesitance to fight, or even spar with the other Jedi, he was perhaps afraid of what they might think, and agricultural Jedi, fighting to be a Knight.

"Timoth, you know of my former Padawan Vader?" asked Obi-Wan, he no longer refered to the man as Anakin, he was more machine than man anyway.

The younger Jedi nodded, "Anakin, Lord Vader,"

Master Kenobi flinched inwardly, "He was very outright, bold, impulsive, while you are reserved, hanging back, not attacking when the need is right,"

"If you want me to try harder, I will Master Kenobi," said Timoth hurriedly.

Obi-Wan smiled, "That's not what I meant Timoth, just…trust in yourself, and trust in the Force, it will guide you,"

Timoth nodded, "I know it will Master, and I have you here to guide me as well,"

Obi-Wan nodded but felt a cold twist in his heart, he had been there to guide Anakin, and look where it lead him; down the path of darkness. The Jedi Master turned to face Gadhab's dying sun, and only hope that he was not leading another Jedi to the darkness.

* * *

Seven Jedi Masters, and fourteen other Jedi were now inside the Council Chamber, probably an old control room, guessed Quinlan as he watched the small holovid player that was in the room's center.

Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Arthan D'cord, Keroth Tyram, Aigus, Silome Reshan, and Igus were all seated around the table.

Arthan was the first to speak, "at this very moment, _Lightsaber_ and Vader's ship _Executor _are engaged in orbit, and we have lost contact with Master Mawn,"

A hush fell over the room, and Aigus rose, "We must go help her," he said forcefully.

Arthan waved a hand, "We cannot intervene, she knows her part in this trap, and it must be played to the fullest,"

"I don't care about the trap, Master Mawn can be killed without our help!" shouted Aigus.

"Aigus, be seated," ordered Keroth Tyram, "Master D'Cord still speaks,"

Aigus grudgingly returned to his place, and Quinlan could not help feel that Aigus loved Mawn in another way, more than just a sister. He returned to listening to Arthan.

"Vader and his 501st should be landing in two hours, the Clones will take care of the Stormtroopers while Vader and his Jedi Hunters come after us in the old Jedi graves on the far side of this planet," said Arthan.

Quinlan and Obi-Wan were surprised by this revelation, "Gadhab is the home of some Jedi's graves?"

Arthan nodded, "Masters Vander, Vrook and Zez-Ki Ell are all buried here as well as numerous other Jedi of the Old Republic,"

Quinlan blinked, he had never realized that, "Okay, didn't know that,"

Arthan continued, "You all have positions, fulfill your duty as Jedi," everyone rose, "and May the Force be with us all in this coming battle,"

Aigus ran out of the room as soon as the Council was dismissed, Quinlan could only think that he was about to do something foolish, he was one of the most headstrong, and brazen Jedi Masters the order had seen in this era.

He realized this as a lone Jedi Starfighter left the planet, headfirst into the battle above.


	13. Chapter XII

**Chapter XII**

Jedi Master Aigus didn't care what the Council agreed on, he would go to rescue Mawn, as his starfighter entered the heated battle he opened up to Mawn in order to lend her some of his strength.

He was relieved to receive it back, and hear her voice as he blasted his way through the tie fighters that streaked across him.

"Aigus, what are you doing?" she said sharply.

He bit back his desire to snap back, "I am here to help you,"

"No Aigus," was her reply, and he felt her turmoil, "you must fulfill your duty as a Jedi Knight, return to your post,"

"No!" he shouted as he was chased by three ties, "I won't leave you Em,"

"Aigus listen to me, listen to me," she said softly, "if you love me you will return to your post, we all play a part in this battle,"

Aigus bit back all his despair and his anger toward Vader, "I love you,"

"I love you too Aigus," she replied softly.

The Jedi Master turned his fighter toward the planet, "May the Force be with you my love,"

"And with you," she replied as he streaked toward the planet.

"We will die," said Mawn, as she surveyed the attack effort, almost all their fighters were down, only seven remained against an entire fleet.

Her lieutenant stood at attention, "General Mawn, we have begun to make an escape vector into deep space,"

Mawn pressed her lips together in a grim line, "Alright Erid, recall the remaining fighters and let's jump into hyperspace, our Hyperspace Flux engine will prevent them from keeping _Lightsaber_ back," she glanced at the three other Jedi Knights who stood behind her, "do you chose to remain with us?"

The oldest nodded, "The legacy of the Jedi must remain!"

"So be it," whispered Mawn, she turned back to Erid, the Clone Commander, "punch it,"

Mawn's hand rose to her chest as _Lightsaber_ entered Hyperspace, she knew that this decision would have a great impact on the battle that was coming below, a tear slid down her cheek as she realized that she would never see Aigus ever again, "good bye Aigus," she whispered as the ship was swallowed up by Hyperspace.


	14. Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII**

The Sith Lord watched through the Bridge of the Super-Star Destroyer _Executor_ as _Lightsaber_ disappeared into Hyperspace, "Cowards," he said, as he viewed the ship's sensors.

"I sense many Jedi on that planet," he said calmly as Kitori came up behind the dark lord, Vader turned to face the Dark Jedi, his face was still scarred by the incident with Anakin's former friend Jedi Master Akan Gui, but in his eyes flashed a fierceness that Vader admired about the young man.

"Yes Lord Vader," was his quiet reply.

The Dark Lord turned to face the former Jedi Apprentice, "I want you and Hadiu to search for the Jedi that escaped on _Lightsaber_, we cannot allow any Jedi to escape,"

Kitori bowed, "It shall be done my lord,"

Vader watched as the young man left the Bridge, he didn't want to see the young man killed, he was too much like himself, and eventually he would need one strong in the Force to become his apprentice.

His gaze fell to the planet below, Gadhab.

If only his child lived, he could train him to become the most powerful Sith Lord and together they could rule the Galaxy as father and son, Sidious could not stop them both.

"Lord Vader," started Commander Strathfun, "shall we dispatch a small Jedi Elimination team to the planet?"

"Send fifty troopers, and the five Dark Jedi Knights, I want you to lead them, the two Dark Jedi Masters will join me to hunt down the Jedi on the planet," said Vader as he made his way toward his Lambda shuttle, "these insurgents shall be dealt with swiftly,"

"Yes lord Vader, it shall be done,"


	15. Chapter XIV

**Chapter XIV**

Timoth remembered his agricultural training as he and Master Kenobi went through the foliage of Gadhab. As they neared the old Jedi Burial grounds he felt the living Force speaking to him, as he felt it speak to him in the Agricultural Corps.

He was never a good Jedi Apprentice, he was not the best of his class, and the Force was not as powerful in him as the other hopefuls even when he was eight years old.

He did know that for a time Master Kenobi was in the agricultural corps, but Master Jinn had gotten him removed fromthem and placed under his teachings, although Qui-Gon was a Jedi Master, and a very powerful one at that, he was never accepted into the Council because of his brash and eccentric ways.

Timoth remembered hearing Master Windu speak of Qui-Gon as powerful, and wise, yet blinded by his complete reliance on the Living Force only, and not the Unifying Force, the Universal Force.

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was a master of the Living Force, but not of the Unifying Force.

The two Jedi Knights had finally reached their destination, "Master, where are we to be positioned?"

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful for a moment as he observed the structure of the chambers, "Hmm, it appears to be similar to a Sith Tomb, some of those found on Korriban,"

"You have walked the dead lands?" asked Timoth shocked.

His Master smiled, "no young one, but I have felt its deepest darkest secrets through the Force,"

"Did you ever know of my Master Qui-Gon Jinn?" inquired Obi-Wan.

Timoth nodded, "Why, yes master, he was your former Master wasn't he?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "Yes he was, or in better words, is,"

The young Jedi was confused, "what do you mean?"

"He means just what he says," said a voice from behind him.

Timoth turned and was shocked at what he saw.

Obi-Wan was not, "Welcome Master Jinn,"

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn's translucent form shimmered brightly before them, "Hello Timoth Frejik, Jedi Apprentice,"

Timoth took a step back, "how, is this possible master, is this a hologram?"

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon both smiled, "stretch out with the Force and tell me what you feel,"

Timoth slowly, and ever cautiously stretched out with the living Force, and fell to the floor at the blinding power that was before him. Qui-Gon's inner glow shone forth and he blazed as a nova.

"By the Force," whispered the young Jedi before he fainted.

* * *

Arthan, Keroth, Quinlan, and Anya all arrived at the burial chambers at the same time, Master Kenobi and Timoth were waiting for them at the mouth of the entrance.

Quinlan couldn't understand but the young man had more confidence now, he emitted a powerful glow that he couldn't place its source.

Timoth rose from his reclining position, off of the Majuik tree, "Masters, Anya, are we ready to enter?"

"Yes, Master Kenobi, Timoth, please join us, Master Aigus and Lukra will be leading the attack at the outpost, while Master Yafrees will handle the troopers on the landing site," said Arthan.

Quinlan and Anya nodded, "We will go to the next entrance with Master Tyram,"

Arthan nodded his approval, "May the Force be with you,"

"May it be with us all," said Keroth.


	16. Chapter XV

**Chapter XV**

_Darth Vaderis leading the ground troopers._

This startling realization hit Aigus like a battleship, just as he had raided the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, by walking through the majestic archways, and into the temple spire, he slaughtered every Jedi in his path.

No one knew it but Aigus was in a transport with his Clone Troopers when they saw the commotion going at the Temple. His Commander had saved him by cutting Palpatine's Imperial Order Sixty-Six, the activation of the Stormtrooper protocol, and the extermination of the Jedi.

His former Commander was now dying, as he lay on the floor. The first Imperial Raid killing almost all of their ground troops. Aigus hated what was happening, the Jedi were being slaughtered where they had done nothing wrong. It was the Sith's doing, they had plummeted the Galaxy into even more chaos.

He knelt next to the Clone and eased his passage into death, his friend's final resting place; Clone Trooper GA-963 looked at the Jedi Master through his cracked helmet with grateful eyes before they became dull and lifeless. Aigus rose from his position and motioned for Lukra the Twilek Jedi to go to Master Yafrees' aid, the old Jedi lying wounded on the landing site.

Lukra returned to the Jedi Master and Aigus' face fell, Yafrees was dead. That was another Jedi Knight to add to the death list of Darth Vader.

Aigus' hand clenched into a fist and he trembled uncontrollably, "What, is happening to the Jedi?"

He felt it, in the Force, the dark side was strong in his blood, his lineage stretching back to the great Sith Lord of old, Exar Kun's lost child Ellar Kun.

Aigus turned as he felt the eyes of others on him, a small group of stormtroopers were aiming their blaster riffles at him, with a swift movement of his hand the stormtroopers were thrown into the sky, he felt another set of troopers to his left, with lightning speed his bronze bladed lightsaber flew from his grip and slashed through the five troopers in moments, their dismembered bodies falling to the floor in a heap.

Lurka was busy battling a Dark Jedi when he heard her cry out, he saber hand and the lightsaber a few feet away from her. The Dark Jedi executed a Shi-Kiun, and beheaded the defenseless Jedi Knight.

How many Jedi remained? Nine? Eight? Questioned Aigus as he let his anger through, blue Force Lightning materializing inches from his finger tips and ripping into Dark Jedi's chest.

The Jedi Master pulled the fallen Jedi's red lightsaber to himself and activated it, now holding two lightsabers he moved down the stormtroopers like a vibroblade through nerf cheese. One blocking blaster bolts, while the other slashed through the troopers.

Aigus became a storm and tornado of swirling blood, and death as the continual bombardment of troopers lay waste to hundreds of corpses. When the stormtroopers finally stopped coming he stopped, his Jedi robed bathed in sweat, blood and grimeand his breathing heavy.

The Jedi Master had made a terrible transition as he took stock of the situation, he had used dark side powers to defeat his enemy. But what scared Aigus most was the he enjoyed it. Jedi Master Aigus had turned to the darkside.


	17. Chapter XVI

**Chapter XVI**

Darth Vader surveyed the damage done to the stormtroopers, and felt the dark side power that was swept over them. He shuddered at the immensity of the anger and sheer power the user held. He entered a Sith meditation state and absorbed the dark energies that were present, he would need all the strength he had to defeat one as powerful as this.

His small group of Jedi Hunters were gathered around him, only three remained of the five that came with him to the planet. One was killed in the attack while another was killed by the dark side user.

Vader remembered his first brush with the dark side, it was on a bloodcarver on the planet Zonama Seekot, he had used the dark side to strangle the alien that threatened the life of him and his new friend the Magistrate's daughter.

A thought crawled into his head, where was Zonama Seekot now? And what of the Invaders they spoke of earlier? Would they pose a threat to his new Empire?

No, was his firm conviction, nothing could stand against the power of the Dark Side, if the Jedi could fall, surely these Invaders could be also.

"I want you to spread out and find the dark side user who desolated my troops," said the Dark Lord, he turned to face his commander, "I want you to send a transmission to the _Executor,_ tell them to send two more Jedi Hunters immediately,"

"It shall be done Lord Vader,"

Darth Vader's eyes fell to the illuminated area a few miles further, he felt a powerful presence in the Force there, as he felt the history of the planet unfold before him. "Ah, now I see, a Jedi burial ground, perfect place to bury these Jedi Knights,"

Vader's mind drifted again…

* * *

_**Anakin was present, and both spoke in the depths of Vader's heart.**_

_"What is wrong Vader?" asked Anakin, true concern upon his face._

_The Dark Lord of the Sith sighed, "I am having great difficulty dealing…dealing with these Jedi Knights, and…my losses,"_

_Anakin smiled sympathetically, "I know what you mean," the Jedi Knight crossed his legs on the dark floor of the cavern in which Vader and Anakin usually conversed, the dark side and the light._

_Vader and Anakin had both accepted the fact that Padmé was dead, they both felt the gaps in their hearts, after all, Vader had still loved when Padmé died. Now both shared the burden._

_Vader could not forever hold back Anakin, the old Anakin from rising forth in his heart, in his mind, it was like a dual personality, like the Jevekian of Berag II, they were one entity, but had dual minds, they both shared the same scarred body, but they were almost separate people._

_The Sith Lord tried as he may to eliminate the Jedi Knight that lived in his heart, but to no avail. Anakin was a part of Vader's core, he could not be fully destroyed._

_Anakin rose from his position, "Are you going to fight me now?" it had become a custom, Anakin no longer had any desire to fight or to live he had surrendered himself to the dark side, but it kept Vader on his guard, and kept the Sith Lord at his best._

_The Sith Lord nodded and drew his lightsaber, "Come Jedi Knight, let us do battle again,"_

_Anakin came toward Vader with suppressed anger, obeying the wise words of Master Yoda, "anger leads to the dark side,"_

_Vader parried the attack and swept his blade out, Anakin blocked the attack and leapt over his black armored assailant._

_"Come now Skywalker, you cannot defeat me," echoed Vader through the caverns._

_Anakin came flying out from a crevice, his lightsaber flashing, "Nor can you defeat me Vader, we are both part of each other,"_

_Darth Vader stumbled back and rolled with his momentum, slowly he rose to his feet and send a powerful telekinetic blow to the Jedi Knight._

_Anakin stumbled to the floor his lightsaber falling from his grasp._

_"Yield, Skywalker," commanded the Sith Lord._

_Anakin saw it now, Vader had consumed him fully, Darth Vader was now a Dark eclipse over all his soul, a chasm that Anakin could not crawl out of._


	18. Chapter XVII

**Chapter XVII**

Vader had finally reached the Archway, the entrance into the Jedi Caverns that housed the Jedi burial grounds.

The Jedi had sealed the archway with a powerful magnetic Force power, Vader used a counter Force power that negated the effect, making the large stone gateway fall open with a crash.

The fifteen stormtroopers that accompanied him to the burial ground stopped, "Lord Vader, our scout confirms that there is another entrance to the burial ground a few clicks north, requesting permission to take the troops there sir!"

Vader nodded, "Lead the group Taria," the dark Jedi nodded and her long red hair flowed with her movements.

Taria was a former Jedi Knight during the Clone Wars who refused to partake in the war, she joined Master Sora Bulq and the others Jedi Knights that made a small schism in the Jedi Order, after the death of Taryn, her closest friend she seeked out Count Dooku and found him, and submitted herself to him.

Dooku had assigned her a position as a Sith Assassin and she was responsible for many of the Jedi Knights deaths during the war. Her partner Asajj Ventress, was the visible killer, while she was the invisible one. For all the time during the Clone Wars she was reported dead.

The only Jedi she did not kill, in fact that she saved was the half dead Jon Antilles, or rather Jon Garoth, a student of the Dark Woman. Jon was the only Jedi Knight that she ever loved and she saved him. She helped him with his wounds and returned him unconscious to a remote part of space, where the other Jedi Knights would not know he was there. Also using a powerful Force Technique she robed him of his memories so he would not go back to the war. She left him there, it was the hardest thing she had to do but she did.

Vader motioned for her to lead the troops; he was now her master.

The Sith Lord watched as Taria led the other troops to the next archway. He had a feeling that those troops would never be seen again and only Taria would return.

Garus stood behind him, "Lord Vader? Shall we continue?" asked the Jedi Hunter.

Vader nodded, "let us enter,"

The cold of the caverns was the first thing to hit him, it was freezing, like Hoth. Vader felt a chill pass through his body.

The long staircase led downward, it was ancient, devoid of Machinery. Only the systematic hum of a droid showed any life.

A small torch lit a small section of the caverns. Vader and Garus activated their lightsabers and continued downward in the faint red glow.

Garus' long black hair trailed behind him as he went before his master, and pulled the torch from its place using it to add illumination to their lightsabers.

A distant pattering of water was heard, and Vader realized that it was raining outside the burial grounds. The Sith lord continued until he reached the second archway, ceremonial lightsabers were embedded in the archway at intervals.

Vader pulled one to himself with the Force and activated it, the green blade shone forth with a dull glow, its power faint after so many years, slowly it faded until it was gone. Garus moved to take one, "Leave them," ordered Vader, "these are worthless, their cells are dead, and without proper knowledge of the Jedi of the Old Order, we can end up destroying ourselves,"

"Yes lord Vader," muttered Garus.

Vader knew that Garus was unhappy with Vader as his superior, Garus hated the man, especially because he was much younger than him. But Garus knew that age did not affect one's power in the Force, if Vader chose he could kill Garus with a small indulgence of his dark side powers.

"Let us enter the ceremonial grounds,"


	19. Chapter XVIII

**Chapter XVIII**

Taria and her stormtroopers were at the base of the flight of steps when the first stormtrooper fell to the floor.

Her yellow bladed lightsaber flashed forth and blocked Jedi Master Quinlan Vos' lightsaber. Anya went through the remaining stormtroopers with ease; her lightsaber a pure ring of energy as she ran through them.

Taria used the Force to throw the Jedi Master back and ran toward Anya, her yellow lightsaber slashing through the young woman's left hand and crippling her.

Anya fell to the floor, her eyes staring in horror at her stump of a left hand, her beauty lost in the sight of her disgust.

"Taria?" said Quinlan, confused as he rose from the debris, "we thought you were dead,"

"Not quite," was Taria Neth's reply, she used the Force to grip Anya's throat and throttled the woman. Anya's blue lightsaber fell from her grasp, "Master Vos,"

Quinlan rushed forward with lightning speed and aimed his lightsaber at Taria's chest, the former Jedi released her grip on Anya's throat and skillfully twisted her lightsaber, intercepting Vos' blow and sending a shock through his system.

Anya recovering quickly picked up her lightsaber and leapt toward Taria, "Die Sith scum!"

Taria avoided the woman's blade and swept her lightsaber upward, sheering the hilt in two.

In disbelief, Anya pulled a lightsaber from the Ceremonial Archway, its blue blade flashed forth, she leapt toward Taria again and came down.

"Anya no!" shouted Quinlan.

Anya's blade flickered and sparked as it made contact with Taria's blade, and the woman fell upon Taria's lightsaber. With a flick of her hand Taria threw Anya's corpse aside and turned to face Quinlan.

Quinlan Vos had lost his memory many years prior, and that tapped him into unbelievable dark side power. Now, at this moment Taria felt Quinlan restraining his wrath and fury, using all his Jedi discipline to keep himself from surrendering again to the dark side.

Taria laughed and stretched out her hand, pure red dark energy materialized before her gloved finger tips and ripped their way into Quinlan. The Jedi Master stumbled backward and into the stone walls and crumpled, unconscious.

He had survived her most powerful Force technique, but it did not matter. Taria was a decent Jedi Hunter, she would never kill an unarmed opponent, there was no honor in that. She deactivated her lightsaber and entered the Archway


	20. Chapter XIX

**Chapter XIX**

Vader, Garus and Taria entered the burial chambers at the same time, and saw the exact same thing. Another passage that led even deeper into the catacombs of the burial chambers.

"This is really like the Sith Tombs on Korriban," muttered Garus.

"And have you ever been there Garus?" asked Taria.

"No," he muttered, "but I know of them, we all do,"

"Enough talk," said Vader as he touched the stone archway, "There are traps in this burial ground, used to dissuade people from entering," he pushed a block and the entire room was filled with blaster fire as unseen blaster rifles automatically fired.

Vader absorbed them through his body while Garus and Taria deflected them with their lightsabers. After a few minutes the blasters finally stopped firing, their carbines were empty, guessed Vader.

"You see," he said, turning to face the two Hunters, "this is filled with traps that only Jedi can pass through in order to see the bones of those who came before them,"

Garus grunted as he touched his arm where a stray blaster bolt had hit him, "Master, I, cannot go on, my arm is, useless," he said, his lightsaber hand limp.

"Yes, I see that," replied Vader, "return to the ship, and seek aid, you have lost my favor in this action,"

"Yes lord Vader," replied Garus as he stumbled out.

"Pathetic, weak," said Taria as the other Dark Jedi left.

"Yes, but he has his uses," was Vader's reply.

Taria frowned, "But I see no potential in him, he is just like Bathiat, killing without real honor and fighting for himself and not you Lord Vader,"

"His days are numbered Taria, rest assured," replied the Dark Lord, the two continued deeper into the caverns the long and narrow passage probably leading into deeper and darker trials.

Suddenly, the caverns shook and the ground beneath them began to give away, Taria and Vader leapt using the Force to the other end and Taria sighed as she realized it was a Force Illusion, "My lord, it is true Jedi trickery that is mastered in this temple,"

"Yes," was Vader's reply as they finally entered into a large come shaped room.

"Amazing," said Taria in pure awe, "this is underneath the dead land of Gadhab," as they entered the entire dome lit up with ceremonial fires, stretching all around them, large pits were at certain ceremonial points in the entire cavern and many access shafts lined its walls and the roof of the Dome, allowing air to enter the pit and intervals. The Dome reminded Taria of a Sarlacc's stomach.

There was a large circle marking on the floor and subsequent smaller markings gradually inside. The Sith Lord stretched out with the Force in expectation of a Jedi Trap; without sensing any, both he and Taria continued until they reached the inner circle.

_Snap-hiss, _"Ah, Lord Vader, and Dark Jedi Taria," said a voice, "Welcome to your final resting place,"

Vader and Taria turned to face Arthan D'Cord, Jedi Master, and Keroth Tyram.

"It is as prepared," said Arthan as he readied his attack.


	21. Chapter XX

**Chapter XX**

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master and Timoth Frejik, Jedi Apprentice waited outside the Burial Grounds, the rain had become very heavy and Obi-Wan had to doff his hood in order to prevent his head from being drenched.

"Master, shouldn't we go in and help them?" asked Timoth.

"No," was Obi-Wan's quiet reply, "We are to wait for either Vader or Master D'Cord's exit, or Aigus' arrival to join in,"

"Yes Master,"

The two were silent for a while, when Obi-Wan rose from the tree on which he was leaning on, "Do you feel it?"

_Rrrurr-rruurr, rrrurrr-rrurr._

"Kath Hounds," sputtered Timoth as a handful of water from a branch splashed into his mouth, he drew his lightsaber and its ilver agenum blade extended with a hiss.

Five Kath hounds came bounding after them and Timoth ran toward them, roaring and snapping thier teeth at the two Jedi Knights.

"Wait!" shouted Obi-Wan.

Timoth stopped confused, as the horned canines circled them, "Why master?"

"Violence is not always necessary," he said quietly, "peace hounds," he said softly almost sleepily as if singing a soft lullaby for Tusken children, with a smooth gesture of the hand the Kaths slowly stopped growling and one even came up to Obi-Wan and licked his hand affectionately.

"You see? This is Beast Trick, much like a Mind Control trick," continued Obi-Wan.

"Oh," replied the younger Jedi ruefully, he deactivated his weapon, "What I could never understand wa-,"

The Kaths looked in the direction both Jedi looked, and whined fearfully,quickly theyfled, as did the Yalis birds that had built a nest in the tree, the Yalis never left their eggs, they would fight to the death to protect them, Kenobi saw this and braced himself for what was coming, he stretched out to see who or what was coming.

"You feel that?" whispered Timoth, "Vader?" he asked feeling the sheer dark side power that was racing toward them.

Obi-Wan shook his head sadly and activated his lightsaber, he sighed, "no, Master Aigus,"

Jedi Master Aigus,clothed in black Jedi robes came into view, his skin tainted fully with the darkside, his eyes shone forth pure yellow, his lightsaber ready, "Come Jedi, let us do battle," he ignited both lightsabers.

Timoth was the first to lash out, his lightsaber spun with a twirl on his wrist as he reached near Aigus, the Jedi Master made a small gesture with his hand, gripping the young Jedi Knight with a Force choke and bashing him into the wall of the burial grounds. Timoth slid down with a groan, a trickle of blood from his foreheadbegan to bathhis robes.

Obi-Wan ran toward Aigus, his lightsaber outstretched and in the Ataru Ken form, a sub form of Form II, his preferred fighting style. Aigus blocked his right lightsaber and attacked with his left, Kenobi stepped back and twisted his hand, narrowly avoiding being impaled.

With a slight shift, and by the Force he swept his lightsaber up destroying Aigus' bronze lightsaber. Aigus sneered and switched hands.

Obi-Wan seethed, Aigus was a master of more Arcane techniques, some even unorthodox. He remembered his fight with Grevious on Utapau, and drew upon the memories of that battle, "Aigus, I do not wish to fight you,"

Aigus sneered, "I am tired of this fighting in hiding and keeping back our strength, if the Jedi Order couldn't defeat the Sith, maybe a Dark Jedi Order can," he rushed toward Obi-Wan.

Ataru Ken shared a small portion of its key attacks with Ataru Vaapad, Form VII the most powerful of all the Forms, Obi-Wan's lightsaber clashed with Aigus' both sending sparks throughout the rain.

Aigus twirled his lightsaber on his wrist and stretched out his left hand, Obi-Wan knew what to expect, Dooku had done it as well. He brought his lightsaber to bare as blue force lightning crackled out to greet him.

The sheer power of the blast caught him off guard and he was thrown back with tremendous force, causing him to stumble and lose his footing crashing his skull against a Juep tree branch.

With a low moan the Jedi Master was rewarded with darkness.


	22. Chapter XXI

**Chapter XXI**

Vader had chosen to fight Arthan while Taria dealt with Keroth.

The Sith Lord spun his lightsaber outward and brought it back to his body, keeping the Jedi Master at a good arm's length from him. Arthan was a Master Ayua Form VI, more on the side of lightsaber defense, however a slight gradation in form could have lethal effects on the enemy.

Arthan used the Force to throw the Sith Lord back rushing toward him as he stumbled, Vader brought his blade up to parry and rolled backward, with a small flick of his blade he aimed to impale the Jedi Master.

Arthan leapt back at the last moment, and spun his blade downward, knocking the Sith Lord back down.

Vader stretched out his hand and tried to use the Force to grip the Jedi Master's throat, Arthan a master of Ki-Yak, the Force Meditation technique against Force Attacks remained standing and his body repelled the Sith's Force manipulations.

"Surrender Lord Vader, you cannot possibly win," said the Cerean through clenched teeth, he spun his lightsaber on his wrist as Vader rushed toward him again, red lightsaber against green.

Arthan parried his attack and drove Vader back, the Sith Lord was taken aback at the Jedi Master's strength and used the Force to steady himself, he swept his blade upward and slanted his body, hoping to slash the Jedi Master under the arm.

Arthan swung his body away and pulled the Sith's toward him as well, both fell into a tumble and fell deeper into the caverns.

* * *

Taria was facing Keroth, her former friend, "Come Keroth, do not do battle with me, you shall surely lose," 

Keroth knew this, he and Taria sparred many times in the years when they were apprentices, and Taria always won the Apprentice's Tournament, as well as the Lightsaber Gala.

Taria was a master of a sub-division form of Form V, Sakis, by utilizing your opponent's weaknesses, even the weakest and worst swordsman can defeat the greatest of champions.

Taria's yellow blade shot from its handle and the Dark Jedi sped toward Keroth. She was greeted by two similar yellow blades, that intersected in front of Keroth's body.

The Dark Jedi leapt back and grit her teeth as she let out an onslaught of attacks against the Jedi Master, her blade flowing breathlessly, arcs of yellow light until all that was seen was a pure yellow ring that surrounded her entire body.

Keroth's blades always blocked her attacks, and she noticed that he had indeed gained some improved skill with his lightsabers, Master Ikit and Mace Windu had commented recently on his improvement and the young woman started to wonder if she could really get by his defenses.

Keroth made a misstep and Taria took her chance, in well executed Vi-Chon, she slashed the top of his left handed lightsaber, its emitter clattering to the floor and the handle now useless, was hurled at her as it exploded.

Taria swept her hand forward and deflect the incoming explosion; the lightsaber had a self-destruct sequence she realized as she climbed back to her feet, her eyes and ears ringing from the blast.

She shook her head, clearing her mind and let go of herself into the Force, allowing her anger to become a gale of wind that swept Keroth off his feet.

The startled Jedi Master grappled helplessly but was thrown into one of the access tunnels leading out, Taria cursed herself for not finishing him off and turned to see her Master and the Cerean Jedi Master both stumble into one another.

She leapt toward them to join Lord Vader in the fight.


	23. Chapter XXII

**XXII**

Quinlan groaned softly as he slowly came to his senses, as he licked his lips he tasted the blood that was trickling down his forehead. With confusion he blinked his eyes and seconds later it came back to him, his fight with Taria.

He grunted to himself as he climbed to his feet calling his lightsaber to him and clipping it on his belt, he walked over to the dead body of his apprentice and knelt down, her eyes were opened in horrified shock, with a gentle touch he closed them, the dead should not look on at the living.

Quinlan rose from his position and turned, feeling the intense battle that went on deeper in the caverns, he was about to rush in and help when he felt a gentle tug in the Force. He fell silent and slowly stretched out with his feelings, he blinked as he rested his hand on the stone wall-

_The young man had blood on his robes and his red lightsaber was high, "In the name of Exar Kun, I shall take back our temple!"_

_The two older men that faced him both had green lightsabers, "Come Padawan, do not follow this rebellious course, the path of the dark side consumes you fully, and to the light you do not return,"_

"_I no longer fear the dark side," he screamed and rushed toward them, one fell by his blade while the other blocked, "watch now the power of the dark side!" with an outstretched hand white Force Lightning forked out, and the Jedi Master screamed and fell to the floor._

_The young man smiled wickedly and turned on his heals until he heard a voice, "come now Tahan, do not do this,"_

_The young man spun with a sneer at the old Jedi Master, "What do you want Vrook? You cannot defeat me!"Tahan stretched his hand out again._

_The Old Man clenched his fist and closed his eyes, Tahan fell to the floor, the lightning from his fingers dissipating in the damp air, Tahan lay still on the floor of the old temple, and the Old Man touched him lightlyand with truesadness and affection in his eyes"so sad to have the Force wrenched away from one so young,"_

-Quinlan spun on instinct and blocked Aigus' blade, the maddened Jedi Master looked at Quinlan with pure loathing.

"Where are Kenobi and Frejik?" asked Quinlan as Aigus stepped back, spinning his lightsaber on his wrist.

"Wouldn't you like to know," their lightsabers connected again, and Quinlan tripped as the wet ground moved below him.

"Why are you doing this Aigus? You are a Jedi Master,"

The lightsabers clashed again sending sparks around them, "because Master Vos, the Jedi are weak, that is why we lost to the Sith, the key to defeating the Sith is not the Jedi, but the Dark Jedi!"

Quinlan quickly stretched out with the Force toward the direction in which Aigus came, he felt Obi-Wan and Timoth, faintly but alive, he had no time to spend fighting a maddened Dark Jedi.

"My brother, forgive me!" Quinlan lashed out and hooked Aigus' lightsaber pulling the insane Jedi close, with a quick movement Quinlan bashed his head against Aigus', the mad Jedi falling into a deep sleep.

"Hope a nice rest calms you," muttered Quinlan as he placed Aigus gently on the ground, "I have to help Kenobi and Frejik!"

* * *

_Jedi Savior _was landed a few clicks away, hopefully with its cloaking device the Imperials didn't find it, hope Quinlan as he carried both Timoth and his master to the clearing. 

Just as he had feared twenty stormtroopers were lined in front of the ship, "why can't anything be easy anymore," he muttered as he dropped Obi-Wan and Timoth on the ground and leapt toward the stormtroopers his lightsaber flashing before him.


	24. Chapter XXIII

**XXIII**

Vader and Taria were closing in on Arthan, the Cerean grew tired, continuous attacks from both Vader and the Dark Jedi were slowly sapping D'Cord's energy.

They were now in an access tunnel, the pillars that kept the temple up surrounding them, Arthan was breathing heavily when Taria and Vader closed in. Vader laughed, "Jedi, did you really think that you and your forces ever had a chance against my Empire?"

Arthan coughed weakly and Vader laughed again, "come now, look at you, old and feeble, you are not Yoda, you are not nine-hundred years older than your time,"

Vader slowed as Arthan rose to his full height, "I have never come to defeat you Vader, the dark side has already taken you, I am just here to release you,"

Taria smiled, "such Jedi arrogance,"

Arthan turned to face her, with venom in his eyes, "Master Taria, you of all should know of being consumed by the dark side, was not your mother the Dark Mistress herself?"

Vader thought back, the Dark Mistress was a dark Jedi who had killed hundreds of Jedi in her time, her looks and charm deadlier than her blade, she was the one that Vader wished to defeat, her record of a Jedi Purge so many years ago.

Taria closed her eyes, "My mother has nothing to do with my decision, if the Jedi were willing to see how corrupt the Republic had become I would have remained with them but you did not,"

"And now you join the same leader of the Republic? In this new Empire?" questioned Arthan now breathing normally, "just like Skywalker, you made an oath to protect and defend freedom, civilization, peace and democracy, and joined in what? Mass murder, dictatorship, death,"

Vader laughed, "I heard enough of Kenobi's ranting on Mustafar, now you die Arthan? You leading us here was no trap, I sprung my own, to destroy the last of the Jedi! Now you die!"

Arthan smiled, "really? Did you really think that I led you here to _kill_ you by my blade; to capture you?" the Jedi Master laughed again, "did you think I wanted you to let me live? Our fates are both sealed. The moment you entered this burial chamber you sealed your fate, the moment you doffed that mantleand title of Sith Lord you sealed your fate. The Force is always moving, always changing, every choice we make affects the entire galaxy, a Jwee Sting flapping its wings on Dantooine can cause a Nova in the Bralis system, did you not know? Did you not see Lord Vader?"

Arthan smiled again, "You have lost, and you are dead,"

Arthan spun on his heel his lightsaber flashing out, Vader raised his blade to block but the Dark Lord was not Arthan's target, the lightsaber cleaved the central pillar that Arthan had specially chosen in half and slowly began to slide out of place.

Arthan deactivated his lightsaber and returned it to his belt, "Come now Vader, how will you escape, you are so deeply consumed by the dark side, and by these caverns," the Cerean Jedi Master disappeared as the ground below him gave away and he spiraled into the depths of the real burial grounds. The Final Burial Grounds of Jedi Master Arthan D'Cord.


	25. Chapter XXIV

**XXIV **

Quinlan was prepping the ship when he felt the Hyperdrive unit churn as it stalled. The Jedi Master was confused but the engine hummed silently again, "falling apart," he muttered below his breath.

_Jedi Savior _lifted off the ground and sped into the atmosphere. In the medbay both Obi-Wan and Timoth were regaining their stamina, and health.

R4-D9 Quinlan's astromech droid twiddled a query.

"No Clicks, we are not going to find _Lightsaber_, we are going to the Dogabah system, we have to meet with Master Yoda," was Quinlan's reply.

* * *

The Jedi Master was fully immersed in thought when he felt a small stirring in the Force and turned as Timoth entered the cockpit, "Master Vos?"

The young Jedi looked confused, "Where are we?"

"En route to Dogabah, I have to ask Master Yoda something and try to reformulate a plan in order to defeat Vader, Master D'Cord is dead, I felt him in the Force, Anya is also dead, Keroth, Lukra, and Yafrees are unaccounted for, and Master Mawn and her small band of Jedi are somewhere in the Hapes System, they are seeking refuge there,"

Timoth rubbed his forehead, and turned to face Obi-Wan as he also entered the cockpit, "Quin?"

"You and Timoth were out cold, so I took you aboard _Savior,_ hopefully we'll be able to get to the Dogabah system, I am hoping to ask Master Yoda about a vision I saw," was Quinlan's reply before Obi-Wan could continue.

Obi-Wan laughed, "Jedi are not suppose to have attachments Quin, but I see that you have gotten very attached to _Savior_ in the past three months,"

"Well I'm not a very good Jedi now am I?" replied Quinlan coyly.

Timoth and Obi-Wan both shook their heads in mock pity, then Obi-Wan yelped and his hand flew to his forehead, "What was that?" inquired the Jedi Master as he felt a rather annoying bump on his forehead, "Aigus must have truly hit me hard,"

Quinlan smiled uneasily, "Um, to get to the ship I had to fight through a whole bunch of stormtroopers, I had to toss you and Timoth aside," he laughed, "oh now I remember, you yelped then too!"

* * *

Keroth Tyram Jedi Master lay on the ground, his wounds bleeding profusely, he muttered to himself as he tried to get up, as he climbed to his feet he saw his lightsaber a few feet away, a curious Takian Mons approaching it cautiously.

Keroth called the lightsaber to him and clipped it to his belt, the Takian leapt away, startled, the Jedi Master outstretched his hand and the small mammal climbed onto him, "come on little one, let's get off this planet somehow,"

The Takian cooed softly as it curled in his palm.


	26. Chapter XXV

**XXV **

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith used the Force to pull his apprentice unto the higher ground, "You could have saved yourself Taria, learn to use the dark side to the fullest,"

The red haired Dark Jedi nodded feebly and turned on her heel in the direction of the Lambda shuttle. Vader stretched out with the Force toward the burial chamber. No, no Jedi were here anymore, and he turned to face outward and the betrayer, his former master was no longer on the planet, Kenobi had slipped through his fingers.

He turned on his heel, his black came bellowing in the wind behind him as he approached his ship.

* * *

Vader was surprised to see Taria lying unconscious on the ground, her red hair in tangles over her beautiful face. 

He felt the disturbance and twisted quickly, his red lightsaber sliding out of its handle and parrying the red lightsaber before it could reach him. The wielder leapt away with the Force as he saw that his attack failed and faced the Sith Lord.

"Vader!" he screamed, "now I shall wipe your taint from the face of the galaxy!" he rushed toward the Sith Lord and swept his blade upward, "the key to defeating the Sith was never Jedi, but _Dark _Jedi, feel the wrath of my dark fury,"

Vader blocked easily and redirected the insane Jedi Master's attack outward, with a few more close encounters Vader finally took the decency of closing in on him, sheering Jedi Master Aigus' lightsaber hand sending the lightsaber of one of his former dark Jedi a few feet away.

Aigus screamed in pain and fell to his knees, his left hand over his stump of a right one, the Jedi Master climbed to his feet and ran toward Vader, with suicidal motivation.

Vader shook his head sadly and swept his blade straight across Aigus' neck, with disgust at the failure of a Jedi, Vader used the Force to throw his corpse away from him, Aigus' head rolling away from his body.

The Sith Lord looked carefully at the Jedi Knight and remembered his battle with Count Dooku, he had beheaded the helpless Sith Lord then, and he had beheaded the helpless Jedi Master now. He smiled to himself, he was still the same. Vader was alive and would live forever.

He reconnected his lightsaber to his belt and turned toward his ship, two stormtroopers came from the ship and picked up the unconscious dark Jedi.

Vader clenched his fist and let his anger go onto the hovercraft that lay stationed in the small pit of the Lambda Shuttle, it crumpled audibly and the Sith returned to his small chambers. They would be returning to _Executor _soon.


	27. Chapter XXVI

**XXVI **

The swampy lands on Dogabah greeted the three Jedi Knights as they exited _Jedi Savior_, Clicks remained onboard to keep an eye on the ship while the others ventured out.

Using the Force the three found Master Yoda, standing at the edge of the pond, sharpening a small stone knife and using it to cut the bark from a tree, he laughed to himself as they neared, "difficult to make, a shelter it is, without the use of a lightsaber. Isn't it Masters and Padawan?"

The wizen Jedi Master turned to face them and smiled, "Help me build this, you will,"

* * *

It took them a few hours to finally finish constructing Yoda's shelter, in the time they had not spoken, in respect to the fallen Jedi of that day. 

Finally content, Master Yoda sat before them, on the bark of a Willons tree, "Why come, have you, Masters and Padawan?"

Timoth was the first to speak, telling master Yoda the events that he had experienced from the entrance to Gadhab to the escape onto Dogabah, the two Jedi Masters filled in the rest of the minor details and Yoda nodded in understanding.

"So it is, Padawan Frejik, hmm," Yoda was silent for a while, "first, Master Kenobi, your lightsaber?"

Obi-Wan handed his lightsaber over to Yoda and the short Jedi Master stood, activating the lightsaber, "Although destroyed the Jedi Order was, lives in us, it does, you are now, Jedi…Knight, rise Master Frejik,"

Timoth rose from his position startled, "But, Masters, what have I done to deserve Knighting?"

"Done you have, what you have to do, try to protect your Master, your brothers, you did, resisted the dark side you did,and in doing so, you are now a Knight," was Yoda's reply.

"Master Yoda," began Quinlan, "I have had a vision, through my ability as a Kiffar, I have seen the past, in the Burial Grounds of Gadhab…it was a Jedi Temple?"

Yoda nodded his head, "yes it was, what else did you see Master Vos?"

Quinlan swallowed, "The ability to disconnect the Force from an individual, to destroy their bond with the Force,"

"Yes," replied Yoda, answering Quinlan's next question, "know of this technique, I do, teach it to you I will not,"

Quinlan looked confused, "but why Master Yoda?"

"After Lord Vader you would go, would you not?" started Yoda, "allow this I cannot, an important part, in the future, you do play, die you must not," he said forcefully, tapping his walking stick with each word.

"Master Kenobi? What troubles you?" asked Yoda.

"I left Tatooine, to join in this crusade, Master Jurkas found our holocron, and now he is dead as well as another band of Jedi," said Obi-Wan, "we lead them to their deaths, I lead them to their deaths,"

Master Yoda was silent, "Trust in the Force Master Kenobi, hope there is for a bright future," now all was quite, "Master Frejik what will you do now?"

Timoth Frejik rose, "I willjourney to the lost Jedi Temple on Brethis, and make contact with the Jedi Temple on Ilum and start to train other Jedi Apprentices, we will not die out in the darkness,"

"And you, Master Vos?"

"I will continue to try to defeat Vader and his minions, I will not rest until I do, and do not worry Master Yoda, I will not die," was Quinlan's reply.

"what of you Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "I will return to Tatooine, and never again shall I leave, I shall remain on Tatooine until I must go, until the Force wills it,"

"Be it so," said Master Yoda as he rose from his position, and left toward his shelter.

* * *

"This is it then," said Quinlan as Obi-Wan and Timoth exited _Jedi Savior_ on the planet Onderon, it was so hard to say good-bye to his closest friend from the Clone Wars and even before. 

"I guess it is Quinlan," replied Obi-Wan as he embraced his old friend, "take care of yourself Quin, and don't get killed,"

Quinlan laughed lightly and embraced Timoth, "good bye Padawan Frejik, or rather Master Frejik, May the Force be with you in your quest to rebuild the Jedi Order,"

"And you Master Vos,"

"May the Force be with us all," amended Obi-Wan.

Quinlan turned on his heel, knowing full well that he'd never see Obi-Wan Kenobi ever again; but he knew that he would meet Timoth again, and the Force told him that he would eventually clash lightsabers against Darth Vader, and that the next time he did, he would die.


	28. Chapter XXVII

**XXVII **

Vader stood before the image of Emperor Palpatine, Darth Sidious. The older Sith Lord was very pleased with Vader's latest project and commended the dark lord on his work.

Vader bowed with pure pride, "My Master, did I not promise it would be so,"

"I never doubted you Lord Vader, but remember, all the Jedi must be destroyed," said Sidious.

Vader nodded, "And they shall my lord, the Jedi shall join us, or die!"

"As you say Lord Vader, may it also be so," replied the Emperor.

* * *

_Vader again, returns to the chambers of his heart… _

Anakin stood there, his face radiating true light, in the midst of the caverns of Vader's heart. The young Jedi Knight had faced so many trials in order to become one, and even had himself granted upon the Jedi Council, until Palpatine twisted his thinking, warped his brain into believing he could save Padmé's life…

How naïve the young Jedi was…

"Lord Vader," whispered the Jedi Knight.

"Yes," replied the Sith Lord.

"Let us continue our battle, and consume me, for you have become a Dark Eclipse over all that I have loved, and all that I have cared for…you have destroyed my people the Jedi, my government the Republic, my wife…" the Jedi Knight choked and Vader saw tears well up in his eyes, "and now, you hunt down the remains of all that I love, the last ones who new me, Anakin Skywalker…"

Vader shook his head, "No as you said, young Skywalker, we are one, remember… Iam not Darth Vader, without Anakin Skywalker,"

"No!" screamed Anakin, his lightsaber flashing forth as he raced toward Vader, "you are not me! I don't want you here!"

Vader brought his lightsaber forward, intercepting the Jedi Knight's blue lightsaber against his crimson one. With tremendous force and strength Vader threw the Jedi Knight backwards and rushed forward with Jedi Speed.

Anakin twisted and wove himself into the darkness, avoiding the Sith Lord's lightsaber expertly.

Vader laughed, "Ah, Anakin…you see what you have become? You cannot deny it…you cannot stop it…the craving for power that you now have…the desire to destroy all that come in your way…even Sidious, and Kenobi,"

Anakin clicked his teeth together in rage and again lashed out, even faster and more aggressive, forcing the Sith Lord back, battering him against the darkness of the caverns, "I betrayed none! I am a Jedi Knight, and you are a Sith, you must be destroyed,"

"Why fight it Skywalker?" asked Vader as he dodged the Jedi's thrusts and lunges, "why do you continue to fight when you have fallen, why remain a Jedi while the remnants of the Order are hunted down, and killed,"

"No…no," wept Anakin, in between his rage, "what have I done, what have I become?"

"You have become what you always were and what you will always be…darkness," replied Vader in a whisper that filled the caverns.

Anakin shook his head in blatant denial, "No, no, no," he repeated like a mantra, a charm against the Sith Lord that had taken him over so profoundly with so much power.

Vader stopped and deactivated his lightsaber. The silence in the caverns stretched, for eons, for eternities.

Finally, Anakin moved.

He screamed with all his hatred for Vader as he leapt forward, bringing his lightsaber down and battering it aside. The Sith Lord taken aback, almost caught off guard and thrown into the pits that surrounded them.

Continuous blow after blow was sent after Vader, and the Sith Lord deflected them, and shoved them back with full velocity, and hatred as his counter part…as the other part of his heart.

Finally, the lightsaber clashed again, this time the beams shattered against one another, and hissed into nothingness. The Jedi Knight, broken and defeated, fell the his knees.

Vader touched Anakin's shoulder, "Come Anakin, let us remake the galaxy in our image, not even Palpatine can stand in our way,"

Anakin trembled in the caverns, and Vader wrapped his cape around him, "come now, let us leave,"

Anakin nodded feebly, and rose to his feet, "yes…master,"

The final parts of Anakin Skywalker, finally subsided…only a dwarf star of the true hero remained. The two left the caverns together to walk in the ashes of destruction…the darkness of their hearts.

Anakin Skywalker was fully eclipsed by Darth Vader.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Authors Note: I will like to thank everyone who has read my story. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for the reviews, they really kept me going and didn't allow me to stop writing. Let me know how you think the ending was.

May the Force be with You all…

_An alternate ending for this story will be posted soon. Tell me which one you like better in your reviews when it's posted…_


	29. Alternate Ending

**Chapter XVII  
****Alternate Ending **

Vader stood before the image of Emperor Palpatine, Darth Sidious. The Older Sith Lord was very pleased with Vader's latest project and commended the dark lord on his work.

Vader bowed with pure pride, "My Master, did I not promise it would be so,"

"I never doubted you Lord Vader, but remember, all the Jedi must be destroyed," said Sidious.

Vader nodded, "And they shall my lord, the Jedi shall join us, or die!"

"As you say Lord Vader, may it also be so," replied the Emperor.

* * *

"The Jedi have fallen, and the order is in shambles," said Lord Vader as he watched the pitiful body of Anakin Skywalker as it lay limp on the cold cavern floor, "accept your faith with the rest of the order and surrender your light Jedi,"

Anakin's body was cold and he opened one eye, his face was light was a radiance that Vader could not understand, Vader snarled, "You have failed in your duty, in your honor, in your promise, now everything that you loved and cared for is mine,"

Anakin's face dimmed, like a dying star, "But one day you shall be overthrown, by someone stronger,"

Vader laughed, "when that time comes Jedi, it will have been the time,"

Anakin's face contorted, in an expression of pain, and Vader laughed taunting the dying spirit of the Jedi that he once was. Vader laughed again and turned on his heels, his cape trailing behind him, leaving the Jedi to his fate.

Anakin lay still, and felt the Force wash over him in the caverns of his heart, it was a sea of power, radiance that left him with even more energy and happiness that he had ever felt before. And Anakin had it, Anakin saw it, darkness was descending upon him, the last parts of him were dying.

A small boy entered the caverns, and he smiled at the dying Anakin, "hi Anakin," he said cheerfully.

Anakin looked confused, "you're me, when I was younger,"

"Actually you can call me Ani, that's what everyone else calls me,"

Anakin shut his eyes and felt the memories flow back to his again, yes when he was a child his custom name was Ani, even his wife Padmé when she first met him started to call him Ani, it was the younger version of Anakin Skywalker, the one that loved and was carefree, Anakin's face turned in pain, "why are you so cheerful? Why are you so happy? Can't you see what I have done? Can't you see what I have made you? Can't you see that I am dying?"

Ani smiled at Anakin even more brightly, "none are beyond redemption, and I know that you will be with the Force soon,"

Anakin's eyes shut close again, "why are you here?"

"I am here to ease your passage into the gates of death, into the embrace of the Force, you are not evil Anakin, the dark side is in you, but you are not darkness," replied Ani, "you are light, the balance of the Force shall come through you,"

Anakin gasped for breath as his lings began to fail, his body was becoming cold, "I can't feel," he said opening his eyes again to see the fading image of Ani's face.

The young boy smiled again at him, "you will always live Anakin, the Force is everywhere, it is an energy field that binds all living things, from these deep caverns to the inner most parts of your soul, all are one, and one is all, the Force is all, death and life are one, for without life there could not be death, and without death there could no be life,"

Anakin shook his head confused, "I do not understand,"

Ani's smile finally faded as he placed a hand on Anakin's forehead, his touch was warm, "you will always be Anakin Skywalker, no matter what, and the love of your mother, of your wife, of your master and of your children will always be upon you,"

Through the cold and his life force nearly diminished Anakin could not hide his shock, "children?"

Ani smiled again, "stretch out with your feelings Anakin, you can feel them can you not?"

Anakin felt them, his children were alive, his heart instantly filled with joy, but in a flash it faded, "but lord Vader will hunt them, train them to do darkness!"

"He will not know, to him, you are already dead," was the reply, "remember as you become one with the Force Anakin, a father's heart always knows the truth, remember this word Anakin, remember hope,"

Anakin's eyes closed, and his life-force faded, but not before his lips uttered the word that would change the galaxy, the word that would eventually drive the new era, the new times, the light of the future, the rise of a hero, "hope,"

* * *

_**So, which one did you like?**_


End file.
